Yayap
Yayap was an Unggoy (Grunt) who lived during the 9th Age of Reclamation. He later became the black armored Special Operations Elite Zuka 'Zamamee's personal assistant. Biography Yayap was born on the methane-filled Grunt homeworld, Balaho, to which he continually dreamt of returning to. Before serving in the Fleet of Particular Justice, Yayap lived in the lower districts of High Charity, where he served the Sangheili as a sentry.Halo: Contact Harvest, Page 305-6 In the 9th Age of Reclamation, Yayap was a Grunt Major assigned to a sleepy Grunt unit in the Fleet of Particular Justice, commanding others of his race, including Gagaw. However, during the boarding of the Pillar of Autumn (during the events of the first Halo encounter), Zuka 'Zamamee was incapacitated by a bullet shot by the Master Chief. Yayap and his team of Grunts found him still alive and decided to bring him back to the boarding ships; so they could be allowed to escape the fighting on board the Pillar of Autumn and live. After Zuka 'Zamamee regained consciousness, he decided to have Yayap transferred to be his personal assistant as his own was killed in the fight aboard the Pillar of Autumn. Yayap was understandably less than elated at this exchange of hands, because Elites were notorious for not caring about their own lives and even less for the lives of those placed under their charge. Yayap then became a Special Operations Grunt. Zuka 'Zamamee then went before a small Council situated on Halo to request permission to kill the specially armored human who was solely responsible for scores of alien deaths. His request was denied. However, after a boarding assault, Captain Keyes was saved and the Chief killed several hundred Covenant warriors, his request was then reconsidered and granted. Yayap then followed Zuka 'Zamamee to the security center of the Cartographer where he tried to kill the Master Chief using a pair of Hunters and some Grunts under Yayap's command. However, one of the Grunts, named Linglin, killed one of the Hunters, allowing the Master Chief to overcome the force. Yayap narrowly escaped death when Zuka 'Zamamee pulled him into a cargo pod. He was then used as the bait for a plan. He was beaten up and laid out next to a crashed vehicle on a path where the human resistance soldiers would find him, carrying some food to ensure he would not be killed by the humans. He was then captured by Lieutenant Melissa McKay and, unknown to her, carried a transmitter that he activated once he saw the Chief, allowing Zuka 'Zamamee and Noga 'Putumee to land forces at the human base. The attack was a loss, forcing him to escape with Zuka 'Zamamee aboard a Banshee. He had to hold a plasma pistol to Zuka 'Zamamee's head to convince him to retreat. They then traveled to the humans crash site so that Yayap could get a supply of methane.Halo: The Flood, pages 272/273 They came up with a plan to take an MIA eilte commando's name and report to the crash sight. They assigned him to inspect cargo and command a group of Jackals. At first, the Jackals were disgusted of being under his command, calling him a "gas sucker" but their minds changed after their leader, Bok, was killed by a group of Flood that were contained thanks to Yayap. Yayap the Grunt was promoted, in their eyes, to honorary Jackal.Halo: The Flood, pages 296-299 He was finally assigned to monitor communications for Zuka 'Zamamee when the Chief was spotted aboard the ship. Knowing that everyone on the Pillar of Autumn would die, he packed a day's worth of food plus a tank of methane onto a ghost, drove the vehicle out of the human crash site, away into the hills and found peace.Halo: The Flood, page 333 He was then almost certainly killed in the explosion of the Pillar of Autumn, which caused the destruction of Halo. Trivia *Yayap is the only notable Spec Ops grunt so far. *Sometimes in Halo 3, grunts may say "He killed Yayap!". This is more easily heard with the IWHBYD skull active. *He had a cousin, Bapap, who was one of the first grunts to encounter the humans on Harvest. Sources Category:Grunts (Characters)